1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterwheel plant, and more particularly, to an underwater wheel with inflating and deflating air chambers that operate at predetermined angular degrees, establishing a rotational wheel motion in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for waterwheel plants have been designed in the past. None of them however, include a wheel apparatus submerged in a body of water that rotates in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction, where such motion produces power.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,175 issued to Mayo, Jr. et al. However, it differs from the present invention because Mayo""s prior art teaches an electric generator assembly driven by a waterwheel wherein the axial length of the waterwheel is substantially greater than the diameter thereof and contains a speed-increasing device for driving a high speed generator. The waterwheel has longitudinal buckets designed to develop maximum energy over a wide range of flow of water and also discharge debris. U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,596 issued to Kurtzbein also differs from the present invention. Kurtzbein teaches a pair of hull portions connected in a spaced parallel relation supporting a water wheel and form a passageway therebetween for a driving engagement of flowing water against the vanes of the water wheel.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
The instant invention is an underwater wheel having air chambers. Air is introduced into specific air chambers at predetermined angular degrees to establish a buoyancy effect that causes a particular area of the waterwheel to travel while underwater in the direction of the water surface. During rotation of the wheel assembly, half of the primary air valves are open and half of the secondary valves are closed. Rotational speed will depend on the specifications of a pneumatic system. Greater rotational speed will be achieved with the utilization of air valves and pumps designed for such requirements. The wheel assembly may be designed to rotate in either a clockwise or counter-clock wise direction. In the preferred embodiment, assuming a counter-clockwise wheel rotation, the air chambers begin to inflate at approximately 175 degrees and begin to deflate at approximately 5 degrees. Assuming a clockwise rotation, the air chambers begin to inflate at approximately 185 degrees and begin to deflate at approximately 355 degrees. The energy derived from this motion produce power which may be utilized or stored as desired.
The underwater power-generating device has a wheel assembly having an inside diameter surface and an outside track connected by a plurality of spokes, said spokes having flexible air chambers fixedly secured thereon. A hub assembly is fixedly secure through said wheel assembly and has a first and second retaining ring mounted, whereas said wheel assembly is positioned between said first and second retaining rings. The hub assembly further has first and second channels and pneumatic means to inflate and deflate said air chambers. The underwater power-generating device further has track assemblies, each having first and second faces, whereas each first face has a semicircular rail mounted thereon, forming an approximate circle when said semicircular rails face each other. The wheel assembly rotates between said semicircular rails and said first and second track assemblies complement said first and second channels, allowing said hub to rotate upon said first and second track assemblies. The instant invention also has a support structure including hoisting means to raise and lower said underwater power generating device and anchor means to secure said support structure. Said anchor means having a predetermined cooperative length and attached to the bottom of a body of water so that said anchor means stabilizes said underwater power generating device while in operation and while hoisting means is activated.
The flexible air chambers include valve frames. The pneumatic means further includes said hub assembly having a primary and secondary air tank and said air chambers having primary and secondary air valves. The primary air valve opens when one end is biased against said semicircular rail of said first track assembly. This allows pressurized air to exit from said primary tank through said primary valve to inflate the air chamber. The secondary air valve opens when the other end is biased against said semicircular rail of said second track assembly. This allows air to escape through said secondary air valve into said secondary air tank. The secondary tank having electrical pump means to pump air from said secondary air tank to said primary air tank.
The pneumatic means further include a water seal with sealing means to prevent the entry of water. The underwater power-generating device has an outside track, which is a pulley. The flexible air chambers are enclosed in housing means, whereas said housing means includes attachment means to fastenly secure to said spokes.
A plurality of apparatus as the instant invention may form a group in a body of water to supply large quantities of power and the body of water must be one that is sufficiently deep to operate said underwater power generating device.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a waterwheel power generating plant that is environmentally friendly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a waterwheel power generating plant that may be utilized in any body of water.
It is another object of this invention to provide a waterwheel power generating plant that may be suspended from bridges, barges, pontoons, or any similar structure designed over water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a waterwheel power generating plant having a waterwheel completely submerged in water.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.